1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to burglar alarm systems, and particularly to a pneumatically operated system which activates photographic equipment to take a picture of the intruder, activates a light in the area of intrusion, and sounds an audible alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is believed that the prior art relevant to the subject invention may be found in the following classes and sub-classes:
Class 340, sub-classes 626, 544, 545, 540, 404 PA0 Class 354, sub-classes 75, 76 PA0 Class 346, sub-classes 107.
A search in the area indicated, has revealed the existence of the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 2,012,818 3,725,886 3,531,794 3,349,679 3,594,747 4,063,251 3,672,269 ______________________________________
Referring to these patents, it is noted that U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,818 relates to an air horn that is operated by the vacuum in the induction system of an automobile engine when the electro-suction control unit is actuated by pressing a button within the automobile. This permits air to be drawn through the horn by the vacuum in the induction system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,679 relates to photo identification apparatus mounted within an automobile, such as a taxi cab, and which is actuated when the rear door of the taxi cab is opened and closed after entry of a passenger into the back seat of the vehicle. The system is arranged to illuminate the back seat of the vehicle, including the use of high intensity flashes of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,747 describes a surveilance system for banks where a camera is programmed to operate at a normal rate but which may be accelerated upon command in the event of a robbery. An audible alarm is sounded after an adjustable time delay following accelerated operation of the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,794 is directed to the problem created by people who turn in false fire alarms. This device is intended to turn on a light, sound an alarm and simultaneously activate a camera to take a picture of the person that has tripped the alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,269 relates to a structure including a hidden camera that is sequentially operated when intrusion into a room is detected by a detection system that is not disclosed by this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,886 relates to a fluid powered alarm system in which intrusion is detected by an appropriate intrusion detection system, which is connected to a transmitter, with the transmitter in turn transmitting a signal to an appropriate receiver associated with the alarm unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,251 is directed to a security system applicable particularly to lockers such as in a bank vault or in an equipment storage facility or for that matter in any facility. Each locker is equipped with a normally open push button switch which is actuated when the door is opened.
While various types of alarm systems have been patented, as indicated by the patents noted above, I have been unable to find a pneumatically operated system which is independent of other power sources and which may be easily installed in residential, commercial or industrial premises and which has sufficient versatility to not only sound an audible alarm, but to initiate illumination of the premises and simultaneously to photograph the intruder. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a burglar alarm system that incorporates pneumatic means for operation and fulfills these characteristics.
The concept of security of ones property wherever it may be located is a complex one. The subject is complex not only because an intrusion violates a property right with which the property owner is emotionally involved and therefor may trigger a very traumatic reaction on the part of the owner, but it is complicated also because it appears that the law does not protect the owner of the property to the extent that he may believe it protects him. For instance, the law in general holds that human life is more valuable than property. Accordingly, in several cases that have had wide publicity in the media, home owners who attempted to protect their own property and either killed or severely injured an intruder, have found themselves embroiled in lengthy and very expensive law suits. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is to provide a burglar alarm system that will be activated by an overt act of the intruder, and which will simultaneously activate photographic equipment so as to preserve the fact of intrusion on film and at the same time identify the intruder, and then activate an alarm which hopefully will cause the intruder to immediately leave the premises.
There have been many different types of burglar alarm systems installed in residential, commercial and industrial properties. These systems run the gamut from induction type systems that protect the entire building by monitoring the inductance of the interior of a building and sound an alarm when the inductance changes as the result of an intrusion by a human being. Similar type burglar alarm systems working on a capacitive principle have also been installed and work on the premise that the alarm be sounded as soon as an intrusion is either attempted or effected from the outside of the premises to the inside thereof. Other types of burglar alarms incorporate light beams which when broken by the inter-position of an object, such as the human body or a hand or leg, activates an alarm to signal the fact of intrusion. Still other burglar alarm systems are "hard wired" and depend upon the physical disruption of an electrical circuit by the breaking of an electrical conductor. So far as is known, none of these systems simultaneously illuminate the premises being intruded and at the same time photograph the intruder for purposes of evidence in a subsequent prosecution of the intruder, and then sound an alarm to frighten the intruder into flight. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is the provision of a burglar alarm system which is sufficiently versatile to sound an alarm, illuminate the premises and photograph the intruder in relation to intrusion into the premises from the outside thereof, and which is also applicable in a given or designated area within the premises, such as a bank vault, a bedroom, or a storeroom in a commercial establishment.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a pneumatically operated burglar alarm system which is activated by an overt act of the burglar, such as opening a door or window, and which will first photograph the intruder, illuminate the scene during the momentary photographic process, and subsequently sound an alarm to frighten the burglar into flight.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however, that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.